Plaidoyer
by Mlle Violine
Summary: TWO-SHOT DONT LA SUITE EST EN LIGNE ! Peter Pettigrow ou l'histoire d'une vie qui n'a pas tourné comme il l'aurait souhaitée... "Plaidoyer" d'un homme dont le destin s'est joué...
1. Partie I

_Ceci est un two-shot court, sans prétention, sans particulièrement de but...A part, peut-être, celui de montrer qu'au fond, Peter n'était pas si mauvais que ça...?_

_Alors voilà, je vous laisse à l'histoire, à Peter et à son destin cruel...Destin qu'il façonné lui-même, je le reconnais !_

_Bonne lecture._

_MLLE POTTER._

* * *

**_Plaidoyer._**

**PoV Peter.**

Je n'étais pourtant pas quelqu'un de méchant.

Le Choixpeau m'avait envoyé à Gryffindor, et m'avait même fait don des trois meilleurs amis que j'ai jamais eus, à savoir James Potter, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin.

James était quelqu'un de combatif, têtu, mais également un des garçons qui suscitait le plus d'émois chez la gente féminine. Seulement, la "gente féminine" ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde. Toutes ces filles qui se pâmaient devant lui dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche ne lui convenaient vraiment pas.

Non, il était fou amoureux de Lily Evans, préfète de Gryffindor au même titre que Remus. D'ailleurs, ils devinrent tous deux Préfets-en-Chef par la suite, mais ceci est une autre histoire ! Lily, donc, était la cible préférée de James; et malgré ses considérable efforts, la jolie rouquine refusait de voir que James avait changé et qu'il n'était plus l'arrogant gamin immature qui l'agaçait tellement.

Ils finirent par sortir ensemble en sixième année, lorsque James se fut calmé sur Snape et que Lily le vit enfin tel qu'il était vraiment. Un garçon bon, courageux, loyal, fidèle à ses amis...Je ne peux pas dire que j'en ai fait autant...

Mais ceci, je vous en parlerai un peu plus tard. Revenons donc aux Maraudeurs...

Sirius était quelqu'un de profondément généreux, attentif aux autres (sauf aux filles, surtout celles qui l'agaçaient), quelqu'un de drôle surtout. Il me faisait hurler de rire pendant des heures ! Et James et Remus n'étaient pas en reste. C'était décidément, le clown du groupe. Il inventait de ces blagues...! J'ai toujours éprouvé beaucoup d'admiration pour Sirius, et je regrette d'avoir dû lui infliger tout ça. Mais encore une fois, j'avais ce que l'on peut appeler "des circonstances atténuantes"...

Quant à Remus, c'était un mec génial lui aussi. Comme James et Sirius; mais il se distinguait du fait de sa lycanthropie, et également de son extrême gentillesse envers tout un chacun. Il avait à coeur d'aider les autres, cela semblait être son but dans la vie.

Enfin, j'en arrive au fait. Vous allez enfin savoir ce qui m'a poussé à commettre cet acte si ignoble que je ne trouve même pas de mots pour le qualifier...Je me dégoûte, mais lisez ceci...Vous comprendrez peut-être mieux après ça...

* * *

_1er décembre 1975 (5ème année)._

Une nuit, le dortoir des garçons était profondément silencieux, et plongé dans l'obscurité. Seule une infime lueur éclairait une paire de rideaux rouges tirés, éclairant un visage miné par le manque de sommeil. Ce visage pâle, tiré, était celui de Peter Pettigrow, Gryffindor de 5ème année, 15 ans.

Peter ne trouvait pas le sommeil depuis maintenant une semaine, une longue et fatiguante semaine; durant laquelle il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : il était amoureux.

Amoureux de la plus belle fille qu'il ait jamais vu. Seulement, il savait très bien que les chances qu'il avait de réaliser ses projets avec cette fille étaient infimes.

Allison Tayle **(1),** Ravenclaw de 6ème année, sortait avec Sirius Black depuis trois semaine, chose qui ne risquait pas d'arranger les affaires de Peter. Et puis, même si ils venaient à se séparer, comment pourrait-il rivaliser avec Sirius ? Sirius Black, le mec le plus charismatique, le plus admiré, le plus vénéré de toute la gente féminine de cette école ?!

Non, décidément, Peter avait bien des raisons de se lamenter sur son sort. La seule fille qu'il aimait profondément ne risquait pas de le remarquer de sitôt...! Voire même pas du tout...Car qui pourrait tenir la dragée haute à Sirius Black, le mec le plus canon que la Terre ait porté...? Certainement pas lui, Peter, car même si il était franchement pas mal et qu'il faisait partie des Maraudeurs (ce qui lui conférait naturellement un charisme sans bornes, d'après les dires de James Potter); il ne pourrait jamais rivaliser avec Sirius et sortir avec Allison.

En bref, sa situation était désespérée...

- Peter ?

Il y eut un froissement de rideaux, et la tête de Remus parut entre les rideaux, dépourvue de la moindre trace d'ensommeillement.

- Toi aussi tu tentes vainement de t'endormir ? grimaça Peter, le visage plissé en une expression comique malgré tout.

- Oui...Et je ne trouve pas le sommeil ! se plaignit Remus, en jetant un sort d'insonorisation sur les rideaux de Peter, chose qu'il avait malencontreusement oubliée de faire.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Remus fixa Peter, hésitant à lui cracher la vérité. Il se sentait plus mal que jamais, et il se disait que libérer ce poids lui ferait du bien...Mais si Peter crachait le morceau ?! Il opta pour une demi-vérité.

- Je me demandais si...

- Oui...? lui répondit doucement Peter.

- Si j'étais gay.

- Je suis passé par là, moi aussi, répondit tranquillement le rat. Interloqué, Remus le fixa de nouveau, et son visage se détendit imperceptiblement. Peter n'allait pas le rejeter, quel soulagement...!

- Ah bon ? Et ça fait longtemps ?

- Non, pas très...Ca doit dater d'il y a un peu moins d'un an.

- Et pourquoi tu...?

- Je ne sais pas trop si je peux le dire, mais tant pis...Je croyais éprouver une forme d'attirance pour James.

- James ? interrogea Remus, un peu perplexe. Après tout, ça se tenait. Peter était toujours derrière James, à le suivre partout, à lui porter ses affaires, le suivre à ses entraînements de Quidditch...

- Et toi, pourquoi tu te poses la question, Rem's...?

- Euh...hésita le lycanthrope, se sentant rougir. Il n'osait pas dévoiler à Peter qu'il éprouvait des sentiments de moins en moins purement amicaux envers Sirius...Puis, il se jeta à l'eau :

- Je crois que je suis amoureux de Sirius.

-...

Peter regardait Remus, l'air presque ravi. Il repensait à son histoire avec Allison. Cet aveu de Remus tombait à pic ! Il se dépêcha alors de raconter son dilemne à Remus, après avoir l'assuré que non, il n'était pas choqué le moins du monde.

- Voilà, ton aveu me renvoie à ma situation actuelle...Je suis amoureux, mais alors fou amoureux d'Allison Tayle; tu sais, la Ravenclaw qui sort avec Sirius...

- Oui oui, je vois bien qui c'est ! La petite rousse avec des grands yeux gris ?

- Oui, voilà...rougit légèrement Peter.

Remus l'observa quelques courts instants, puis il se pencha vers lui :

- Alors, voilà ce qu'on va faire...

_Quelques jours plus tard, dans la Salle Commune des Gryffindor..._

C'était le début de la soirée, tous les Gryffindor étaient rentrés de la Grande Salle et Remus lisait. Peter descendit du dortoir des Maraudeurs, ses devoirs à la main et s'installa en face du fauteuil de Remus, avant de s'installer sur la table qu'il y avait entre eux. Il avait commencé ses devoirs depuis plus d'une demi-heure, lorsque la porte de la Salle Commune s'ouvrit avec fracas et une jeune fille rousse aux yeux gris entra telle une furie dans la pièce, des larmes coulant sur son beau visage bouleversé. Elle s'arrêta aux côtés de Peter, qui rougit légèrement, et se laissa tomber dans l'unique fauteuil encore libre à cette heure. Elle plongea le visage entre ses mains et se mit à pleurer convulsivement.

Peter la cala contre lui, et elle leva des yeux éplorés vers lui :

- T'es qui...?

- Peter, je suis en 5ème année. Ca va pas...?

- Sirius Black, tu vois sûrement qui c'est...? Eh bah je sortais avec lui depuis presque un mois, et il m'a plaquée...

- Ma pauvre...

Peter continua à consoler Allison, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus personne dans la Salle Commune. A minuit passé, Allison se leva enfin, se planta devant Peter et se pencha doucement vers lui jusqu'à ce que leurs visages soient si proches qu'il puisse sentir son souffle sur sa peau. Elle s'approcha encore et murmura :

- Merci...

Puis elle scella ses lèvres pleines et sensuelles aux siennes. Et Peter ne put rien faire d'autre que se laisser pleinement aller...

* * *

**(1) : **_Allison Tayle fera également prochainement son apparition dans mon autre fic, "We solemny swear that we're up to no good"._

_La suite arrive demain, promis !!_

_Gros bisous à tous, à bientôt !_

_MLLE POTTER._


	2. Partie II

_Voici la fin de ce two-shot..._

_Je vous laisse à la fin de l'histoire, à Peter et à ma version de son histoire torturée..._

_Je vous livrerai probablement une séquelle de ce two-shot plus tard dans l'année scolaire..._

_Bonne lecture._

_MLLE POTTER._

* * *

**_Plaidoyer._**

 **Partie II.**

Peter était là, collé à Allison, l'embrassant comme si sa vie en dépendait...

Mais tandis que leur baiser fougueux se prolongeait, Allison parut se rendre compte d'une chose : elle venait de casser avec Sirius et elle embrassait un de ses trois amis...Quelque chose n'allait pas, là...!

Elle se décolla doucement de Peter, rompant leur union aussi soudaine que sensuelle, passa sa main dans ses longs et épais cheveux roux, et commença :

- Peter, je...

- Chuuut...Laisse-toi porter, murmura doucement le Maraudeur. N'aies pas peur de tes sentiments, Allie, je sais que tu en mourrais d'envie depuis longtemps...Moi aussi, je t'aime...

Allison laissa tomber son explication foireuse. Après tout, Peter était loin d'être moche et il était gentil, drôle, il faisait partie des Maraudeurs, il avait du charisme, du style...

Elle se pencha vers lui, sourit et scella de nouveau leurs lèvres.

Dans l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des Maraudeurs, Remus remontait les marches, abasourdi. Peter et Allison étaient ensemble, cela signifiait qu'à présent, la rousse ne représentait absolument plus aucun risque pour la réalisation, beaucoup plus ardue, de ses projets avec Sirius...

* * *

_Quelques mois plus tard..._

Remus était confortablement installé dans la Salle Commune des Gryffindors, Sirius à ses côtés, niché contre son flanc. Depuis le début de sa relation avec Sirius, Remus ne cessait de se poser des questions. Pas par rapport à sa relation avec le descendant des Black, mais plutôt par rapport à Peter.

Ce dernier filait le grand amour avec "Allie", comme il l'appelait très affectueusement, et délaissait ses amis au profit de la petite rousse.

Remus était ravi pour son ami, mais il s'inquiétait, il fallait bien l'avouer...! Il avait peur que leur union sacrée inter-Maraudeurs s'affaisse au fil des ans...

De plus, James Potter poursuivait toujours de ses ardeurs Lily Evans, qui continuait de le repousser; cependant avec de moins en moins de force. Persuadé d'arriver bientôt au bout de sa longue et difficile conquête de la jeune fille, il s'enfermait de plus en plus dans le dortoir, seul, pour s'imaginer la meeeerveilleuse vie qui l'attendait aux côtés de Lily.

Sirius dut sentir l'inquiétude grandissante de son amant, car il se redressa, et attrapa Remus par les épaules, posant son front contre le sien.

- Ca ne va pas Moony...?

- Je m'inquiète, avoua Remus sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il était tellement difficile de résister à Sirius Black...!

- Pourquoi ?

- Le comportement de Peter m'inquiète, précisa Remus sans toutefois oser formuler clairement sa pensée.

- Peter ?! Mais au nom de Merlin Remus, qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète chez lui ?! Il va très bien, il file le parfait amour avec Amandine...

- Allison, corrigea machinalement Remus. Sirius, quand même...! Je te rappelle que tu es sorti avec elle...! Tu ne te souviens même plus de son prénom ?!

- J'ai tout oublié depuis que je suis heureux avec toi, susurra tendrement Sirius, les yeux assombris par le désir.

Remus frissonna en voyant l'expression de son amant, et il rougit.

- Oh Sirius, on dirait une comédie à l'eau de rose...!

Le brun pouffa de rire, et il enlaça tendrement Remus, lui faisant momentanément oublier Peter...

* * *

_Bien des années après, en 1982; dans une pièce sombre et dépourvue du moindre meuble, une petite silhouette recroquevillée dans un coin pousse des gémissements. L'homme ne porte qu'une sorte de pagne, et a le corps couvert de blessures dûes à des maléfices. Il tient péniblement un morceau de parchemin à la main, et il a une plume dans l'autre main. Il écrit..._

**PoV Peter.**

" Je suis enfermé là depuis très longtemps déjà, trop longtemps pour que je m'en souvienne. Cette horrible créature qui tue tellement de gens a fait de moi un prisonnier torturé, méprisé, humilié...

Et moi, j'ai dû trahir mes amis. Par amour...

Je suis toujours fou amoureux d'Allie, comme au premier jour...Je l'ai toujours passionnément aimée.

Il y a de cela trois ans, en 1979 si ma mémoire est bonne et si mes réflexes n'ont pas changé; Voldemort est venu frapper à ma porte. Il avait pris l'apparence d'un sorcier normal, lambda, comme vous et moi. J'étais surpris, je ne le connaissais pas, mais je l'ai invité à entrer car il le réclamait.

_Flash-Back...4 mars 1979 (Deux ans après la sortie des Maraudeurs de l'école)._

- Tu es seul ?

- Oui Monsieur, pourq...

Peter s'interrompit, l'homme venait d'abaisser le long capuchon noir qui lui couvrait le visage, et il poussa un cri horrifié.

Un visage blanc tordu par la colère et la soif de sang, de meurtres, de crimes venait d'apparaître à lui.

- Voldemort...Je...

- Tais-toi, siffla l'homme en entraînant Peter dans le salon. J'ai un grand service à te demander, Pettigrow...Si tu refuses, je te préparerai une surprise digne de ce nom, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...Mais si tu acceptes, tu pourrais en être remercié bien plus que tu ne l'imagines...Je suis à la recherche de tes amis. Les Potter.

A la seule mention du nom, Peter se mit à trembler de tous ses membres.

- Si tu me les trouves et que tu me révèles leur cachette, tu seras récompensé au-delà de tous tes rêves. En revanche, si tu échoues...

Voldemort eut un affreux rictus.

-...Ta chère petite femme risque de payer pour toi devant tes yeux... Tu m'as bien compris, Pettigrow...? Livre-moi les Potter.

- Mais...Je ne suis pas leur Gardien...

- Je me débrouillerai pour que tu le sois. C'est ça ou ta femme meurt devant tes yeux épouvantés...

- Je...J'accepte...

_Fin du Flash-Back._

**Fin PoV Peter.**

Peter lâcha sa plume précipitamment lorsqu'une silhouette s'avança dans la pièce, droit vers lui. On entendit quelques murmures, puis un grand cri inhumain...Et plus rien. Un petit tas ratatiné sur le sol, réduit au silence.

Allison Tayle avait été tuée. Par des Mangemorts...Sur ordre de Voldemort.


End file.
